


Ascension

by Werelycanroc



Series: Falling, Ascending [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Not Beta Read, Other, Present Tense, to be continued question mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werelycanroc/pseuds/Werelycanroc
Summary: Crowley ascends.Or, the companion piece to Fallen, the same concept but in the opposite direction.





	Ascension

Crowley stares into the tub of holy water and takes several deep breaths to calm his nerves. He glances around the room and knows that there's no escaping. He's surrounded on all sides by sneering co-workers, and none of them will let him leave this room alive. 

He takes off his coat and thinks about begging for his life. He takes off his shoes and thinks about the way Ligur melted into a bubbling, hissing puddle on his living room floor. He steps up to the tub and he can feel the holiness radiating off of the pristine water. It feels like Michael. 

Crowley's heart pounds in his chest and he licks his lips. Well, the only way to do this would be to do it with style. 

He decides to meet his maker with the biggest splash he can produce and begins to backup. The demons around him crowd closer, mistakenly thinking that he was going to make a run for it, which made it all the more delicious. It might not kill any of the other demons, but a fair few of them would be in the infirmary for a good, long time. 

He runs forward and tucks himself into a cannonball. 

Holy water rains down across the room, and there's quite a bit of screaming that Crowley doesn't get to hear because he's ceased to exist. 

He'd expected it to be like falling - burning up in a supernova of pain and fire, what with all the sizzling and bubbling that happened to Ligur. It was more like being outside on a day that was snowing, but also happened to be pleasantly sunny.

It had been a long time since he'd been in the presence of God Herself, but he could feel the way Her hands curled around his lack of existence and begin to shape him into something else. Something he used to be. 

Many millennia ago, he hadn't been important. One of ten million angels tasked to hang stars in a void that had no end to it. In God's hands now, he felt like the most important thing She'd ever touched. He started crying. 

She soothed him and crafted him a new body. Hair made of the hellfire he'd been reforged in, and skin dotted with the stars he'd created himself. Eyes made of the sun itself, and feathers plucked ever so gently from the wings of a million ravens. 

She sets him down on a cool, linoleum floor and comes to stand behind him. His eyes open in the new moment and he takes in the scene before him. Multiple archangels standing in formation, a pillar of fire, a demon… Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale approaches the flames. 

Panic bubbles in his throat. "Stop!" He cries and Heaven halts under the weight of it. Five pairs of eyes land on him and the body of light that is God behind him. Gabriel literally falls to his knees, eyes horrified. 

Aziraphale's jaw drops open. "C-Crowley? Is that you?"

"I…" he hesitates. "I don't think I'm Crowley anymore…" he turns to God, but keeps his eyes down so as not to look directly at Her face. "What… was my name six thousand years ago?"

She smiles, and when She speaks it's less about hearing Her with one's ears but more about hearing Her inside one's soul. "You were the one called Jathniel. That was a long time ago. Who are you now?" 

He casts his eyes back to Aziraphale and whispers in a panic, "can I think about it for a while?" 

"Of course," She responds. She turns. "Gabriel. Sandolphon. Uriel. Please. My office. Immediately." 

She vanishes and takes the named angels with her. The hellfire disappears, and so does the demon, and only Aziraphale is left with him in this stark, white, expansive room. 

Aziraphale approaches slowly, holding out a comforting hand. He takes it. Suddenly he feels a lot more certain about this angel business.


End file.
